1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of mobile carts and particularly to the field of mobile carts for transporting tape cartridge storage packs.
2. Statement of the Problem
Automatic tape cartridge libraries are often utilized in information processing centers. Data tape cartridges must frequently be loaded and unloaded into these libraries. The tape cartridge library loading and unloading operations normally use tape cartridge packs which hold ten to twenty tape cartridges. The tape cartridge packs enable the tape cartridges, such as 3480/3490-style tape cartridges, to be moved more easily in large quantities as well as maintain the cartridges in a selected order.
The tape cartridge packs, such as the ten-pack distributed by Storage Technology, Inc., Louisville, Colo. for use in the Storage Technology, Inc. Automated Cartridge Library System, must still be transported to and from the library systems. These library systems typically have limited aisle space surrounding them. Therefore the size of the carts used in transporting these tape cartridge packs is limited. Also, the access to the tape cartridge packs on the carts is limited as well. Additionally, the tape cartridge packs must be supported in a stable manner to prevent accidental spillage. Damage to the tape cartridges can result in loss of critical data.
Prior tape cartridge mobile carts, such as the tape cartridge truck disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,860; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 299,577; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 300,072; all assigned to Engineered Data Products, Inc., Broomfield, Colo., use shelves to contain rectangular-shaped tape cartridge packs. While suitable for use in transporting some styles of tape cartridge packs, these trucks are unable to adequately transport certain styles of tape cartridge packs.
One such style of tape cartridge pack that can not be adequately transported by the prior trucks is the above-described tape cartridge pack distributed by Storage Technology Inc. This particular style of tape cartridge pack stores ten cartridges in vertical alignment. These packs are inserted directly into a port of the Automated Cartridge Library System. This minimizes the problems and time of loading individual tapes into the system. However, at present there is no efficient process for transporting these or other similarly styled packs to the tape storage area or to tape cartridge library systems.
These tape cartridge packs are at present carried by hand or loaded into shopping cart style carts when being stored or loaded into a library system. This handling leads to damage to the tape cartridges and to disorganized ordering of the tape cartridges. The existing carts are unable to securely and efficiently handle this style of packs.
Thus, a problem exists in the inability to easily and efficiently transport tape cartridge packs to tape cartridge library systems or other storage facilities.